¿Odiarlo? ¡Pero si yo lo amo!
by Zary CG
Summary: -Bueno y si tanto lo odias, porque no simplemente lo ignoras -Yo no lo odio, Sirius -Y entonces? -No lo se.-Si que lo sabes Evans, pero no lo aceptas,porque?- Pues, porque…
1. La verdad

**He aqui otro fic Lily/James, espero que les guste, tendra solo dos o tres capitulos, sera algo demaciadismo corto jeje.**

* * *

_**Todos los personajes que reconozcan son propiedad de J.K. desafortunadamente ni James ni Sirius son mios u.u la trama, mia mia y solo mia. ^^**_

* * *

_**¿Odiarlo? ¡Pero si yo lo amo!**_

_**I: La verdad**_

-Que en serio es tan difícil de entender?- James gritaba, frustrado.

-Es difícil de creer Potter, que para el caso es lo mismo- Evans, igual de terca que siempre, se negaba a ver lo que el castaño sentía por ella.

-Pues la verdad yo no le veo lo complicado Lily- murmuro el chico, y pensándolo bien, Lily no encontraba una buena justificación para no creerle.

-Aaaagh! Eres imposible Potter, un engreído, arrogante y creído!

La prefecta dio media vuelta, rumbo al castillo, en esos momentos solo quería estar sola, para no descargar su frustración contra nadie. La verdad era que, Lily Evans no tenia ningún motivo para odiar a James Potter, porque a pesar que hace unas semanas para ella, Potter era un engreído, arrogante, creído y pervertido, en los últimos días era Lily quien buscaba a James, era ella quien iniciaba las peleas sin motivo alguno, era ella quien mostraba interés por el, aunque lo ocultara tras un odio bastante exagerado, por el simple hecho de que se negaba a aceptar que amaba a James Potter. Cuando llego a su dormitorio cerro la puerta de un portazo, se sentó en el piso, recargada en la puerta y así se quedo un buen rato.

James se quedo así, parado a lado del lago, con la rosa que iba a regalarle a su pelirroja, la hizo crecer cuando vio que Evans se acercaba a el. ¿Para que lo buscaba si solo quería pelear? Al menos le pudo haber aceptado la rosa ¿no?

-¿Qué paso Prongs?- Sirius su mejor amigo, había contemplado toda la escena, y se acercó a su amigo para saber que había sucedido.

-No lo se Pad, solo vino aquí y comenzó a gritar un montón de cosas.

-Que te digo James, esta medio loca.- No lo dijo bromeando, pero tampoco muy en serio.

James miro la rosa y se la tendió a Sirius.

-Ten, dásela a Nicole, a mi no me sirve de nada.

El chico la tomo, pero no iba a dársela a la que en esos momentos era su novia, tenía otros planes para esa rosa.

-Lo que tienes que hacer Prongs, es olvidarla.

Sirius miro una vez más a su amigo, y se fue rumbo al castillo.

* * *

-Demonios! y ahora que te hizo?

-Nada Danielle, he sido yo quien fue a buscar pleito.

-Oh Lily, porque lo has hecho?

-No lo se Danni…

-A ver Lilian Evans….basta de engañarte y engañar a los demás, ¿Qué sientes por Potter?

-Lo odio…

-Ah ah- negó con la cabeza- a mi no trates de mentirme Lily.- se llevo un dedo a la barbilla- Ok espera aquí!

Danielle salió de la habitación, se dirigió a la habitación de los merodeadores y entro sin tocar la puerta.

-Remus me harías un favor?

-Claro Danni, que pasa…

* * *

La pelirroja no dejaba de pensar en James, en sus ojos, se cabello castaño siempre revuelto, su aroma y esa sonrisa burlona que lo caracterizaba. Y solo por un segundo se imagino con el, a su lado, tomados de la mano. _No _pensó _no puede ser, y aunque lo fuera, no van a oír que lo diga._

Lily escucho que tocaban la puerta, y aunque no quería hablar con nadie, se levanto y quito el seguro de la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con un Sirius bastante serio para ser el.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Mmm claro- A Lily ya no le sorprendía que los merodeadores (en especial James y Sirius) lograran subir a los dormitorios de las chicas

El merodeador entro y Lily cerró la puerta.

-Nicole no esta aquí. – La novia de Sirius compartía la habitación con Lily y Danielle,

-Ya se, vine a hablar contigo.

-Ahora no Black..

Por la puerta entro Danielle, acompañada por Remus quien cargaba un par de botellas. Enarque una ceja.

-Desahogaras tus penas.

* * *

Danielle llevaba casi tres horas intentado convencer a Lily de que tomara tan solo 'un sorbito' del whisky de fuego.

-Vamos Evans a que le temes?- Sirius entendió lo que quería hacer Danielle, y se convenció que todo seria mas fácil si Lily soltaba la verdad.

-Para que quieren emborracharme?

Sirius se acercó a Danielle y le hablo bajo y al oído.

-No lo lograremos, olvidas que es Evans? La prefecta perfecta?

-Entonces que propones?- A esas alturas, Danni estaba dispuesta a escuchar las ideas de cualquier persona, incluso hasta de Sirius Black.

-Déjame hablar con ella a solas

Danielle no la pensó mucho, pero aun asi no estaba muy conforme con la idea de dejar a su mejor amiga con Sirius, pero no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar

-Ok- suspiro y tomando una botella de whisky y a Remus de la mano, salieron de la habitación.

-Eh! Danni no! A donde vas? Remus! No me dejen con este loco!- Remus le dio una sonrisa de disculpa a la pelirroja antes de salir, y Lily se giro para mirar a Black.

-Bien Evans, tu y yo tendremos una larga conversación

-Aja? Sabes mantener una conversación, Sirius?

-Eh que eso insulta, déjate de juegos Lily, que te sucede últimamente con James?- Estaba serio, y asustaba, Lily jamás en su vida había visto a Sirius Black hablando en serio!

-Que me sucede de que?

-No te hagas tonta, lo buscas solo para gritarle, le peleas sin razón alguna, que te pasa?

-No me pasa nada con Potter.

-Bueno y si tanto lo odias, porque no simplemente lo ignoras?- Odiarlo? Quien dijo algo sobre odiar a Potter?

-Yo no lo odio Sirius.

-Y entonces?

-No lo se. – La pelirroja se veía frustrada, si que sabia que le pasaba cuando estaba frente a Potter, pero no lo iba a aceptar, eso seria darle la razón a James en lo que tanto repetía, y ella jamás le daría la razón a él.

-Si que lo sabes Evans, pero no lo aceptas, porque?- Porque si lo acepto, el terminara haciéndome daño como con todas las chicas con las que sale, y al final, todo el esfuerzo por negar tanto tiempo que amo a Potter, se habrá ido a la mierda.

-Pues, porque…

* * *

** Hehehe suspenso suspenso... hahah no la neta no jajaja**

**que tal? les gusto? le sigo o lo dejo?**

**Pues cualquiero opinion, duda, suegerencia aclaracion o lo que sea, comentenlo en un hermoso review**

**Recuerda: Darle al botoncito azul provocara que James Potter te invite a una cena romantica **

***u***

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	2. Yo lo amo

**_Hola! Ok ya se que me merezco todas las maldiciones habidas y por haber, y una disculpa no bastara pero bueno, pido disculpas por tardar tanto, y les traigo este capitulo, ojala les guste :)_**

* * *

_**Todos los personajes que reconozcan son propiedad de J.K. desafortunadamente ni James ni Sirius son mios u.u la trama, mia mia y solo mia. :3**_

* * *

_**¿Odiarlo? ¡Pero si yo lo amo!**_

_**Capitulo II**_

_-Sí que lo sabes Evans, pero no lo aceptas, porque?- Porque si lo acepto, el terminara haciéndome daño como con todas las chicas con las que sale, y al final, todo el esfuerzo por negar tanto tiempo que amo a Potter, se habrá ido a la mierda._

_-Pues, porque… _porque no pasa nada, Sirius, de acuerdo?

-No Evans, no puedes salir con eso después de lo que ha estado pasando los últimos días.

-Ah sí? Y que es eso que ha estado pasando?

-Por favor Lilian! James y tu han cambiado de papeles! Eres tu quien lo busca, y es el quien espera no encontrarse contigo en los pasillos, no me puedes decir que no sucede nada, cuando es claro que es mentira.

Lily se encogió un poco, nunca había visto a Sirius así de enojado, y el hecho de que la estuviera regañando de tal manera no ayudaba mucho.

-Tú debes de saberlo Sirius, eres su mejor amigo. Comenzó a alejarse, a ignorarme y no me gusta.- La pelirroja hablo en voz baja, aunque Sirius logro escucharla bien. Él sabía que era cierto lo que Lily decía. Durante aquella semana James había dejado su trabajo de acoso diario a la prefecta de Gryffindor, y ella había reaccionado ante eso.- No me di cuenta de que me gustaba tenerlo cerca de mí, hasta que ya no lo estuvo más.

-Entonces, Lily- dijo Sirius- me estás diciendo que no odias a James.

-¿Odiarlo? Sirius, yo amo a James.- era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, y al hacerlo se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada.

-Y bien?- pregunto el animago, esperando a que la prefecta continuará hablando

-¿Qué?- le pregunto de regreso Lily.

-Cuál es tu pretexto para no decírselo a James?

-Solo soy un trofeo para él, Sirius.- dijo Lily, abrazándose a sí misma.- se hartara de mí en seguida, igual que con todas.

Sirius saco de entre los pliegues de su túnica, la rosa que James había querido darle a la prefecta, y la extendió hacia ella.

-Dime una cosa, Evans, habías visto a James, queriéndole dar flores a alguna otra chica? Lo habías visto rogándole a la misma chica por más de unos cuantos días? Él no se aburriría de ti, Lily, porque él te quiere para algo en serio.

La pelirroja se le quedo mirando a la rosa, era blanca y preciosa. Levanto la mano y la tomo.

-Entonces, Evans era tan difícil admitir que estas enamorada de James?- Sirius sonrió, no esperaba que Lily le respondiera, y ella no lo hizo, solo miro al animago a los ojos y le dijo:

-Gracias, Sirius.

Danielle entro muy digna a la habitación, y encaro a Lily.

-O sea, que no sueltas la lengua con tu mejor amiga, pero si con este idiota.- estallo la chica señalando a un divertido Sirius.

Detrás de ella venia Remus, quien le ofreció a Lily una sonrisa para darle ánimos.

-O sea, Danielle, que estabas escuchando nuestra conversación?

-No me cambies el tema, Lilian, que acaso ya no confías en mí?

Sirius, que había estado mirando el breve intercambio con interés, entro en la discusión.

-Tranquila Danielle, Lily solo necesitaba que la tranquilizaran sobre lo que James quiere, y eso tu no podías hacerlo.

Danielle miro enfurruñada a Sirius durante unos momentos, y después se giró hacia Lily.

-Y entonces, ahora que _al fin_ has aceptado que amas a Potter, que vas a hacer?

Lily no lo pensó dos veces y respondió:

-Voy a decírselo.- y sonrió.

Se encamino hacia la puerta y justo antes de salir, se volvió hacia Sirius, y le agradeció una vez más. Después de todo, de no haber sido por él, probablemente Danielle la habría emborrachado para sacarle la verdad.

La castaña se dispuso a salir detrás de Lily con Remus pisando sus talones, pero Sirius la detuvo.

-Danielle, espera un minuto, podemos hablar?- le dijo el merodeador, tomándola suavemente del brazo.

La chica dudo unos segundos e hizo espacio para que pasara Remus, quien le lanzo una mirada curiosa a Sirius.

-Que pasa, Black?

-Es que… Con todo esto, de Lily confesando su amor por James… no se…

-No sabes, que?- Le pregunto la chica, con el ceño fruncido.

-No soy muy bueno en esto, Danielle, normalmente con otras chicas no es necesario decir mucho, pero contigo es diferente.- Sirius la miraba con intensidad a los ojos, y ella era incapaz de romper la conexión que había.

Danielle, que se había dado cuenta de hacia dónde iba la conversación, lo corto de inmediato.

-Sirius, basta. Nicole es mi amiga, y tú eres su novio. No voy a fallarle.- le dijo con voz baja, pero segura.

-Y si no fuera su novio?

-Pero lo eres.- le tembló la voz.

-Pero y si no lo fuera?

- Bueno, probablemente haría esto.- dijo, y avanzo hacia él, haciendo desaparecer la distancia que los separaba, y estampo su boca con la de él, en un desesperado beso. El la tomo por la cintura y la levanto lo suficiente para que ella enrollara sus piernas en la cintura del chico. Él se movió y la aprisiono contra una pared, sin dejar de besarla.

Estaban tan absortos en el momento, que Sirius brinco casi dos metros lejos de Danielle cuando los interrumpieron.

-Whoaaa, Canuto!- entro James en la habitación.- Al menos deberían poner una corbata afuera, en la puerta!

-Ah cállate, James- dijo Sirius, frustrado.

Danielle aun sonrojada salió de la habitación, conteniendo la risa, y cerró la puerta. James de verdad les había pegado un susto de muerte!

-Pensé que Nicole era tu novia. – comento James, abriendo la puerta para salir.

-Lo es- le dijo Sirius- por ahora. Tú bien sabes sobre lo de Danielle.

-Qué? Que estás enamorado de ella? – le dijo Potter, solo para molestarlo.

-Oh cállate.- le reprocho, mientras lo seguía escaleras abajo. – No has hablado con Evans?

-No desde lo del lago. ¿Por qué?- le pregunto, extrañado por que Sirius le preguntara sobre Lily.

-Por nada. Solo preguntaba.

Se dirigieron al comedor, donde más tarde James se llevó una sorpresa, cuando Lily Evans se plantó enfrente de el con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios, y la rosa que él había querido regalarle, en sus manos.

* * *

**Eh, que tal? gusto? si es así, ya saben, dejen un bello Review, y si no, bueno, pues se aceptan comentarios, y sugerencias.**

**(:**

**Recuerda: dejar un Review hara que James Potter te regale flores y que Sirius Black te declare su amor *-***

**\/**


End file.
